The present invention relates to a pulsimeter and an adjustment method of a pulsimeter, and relates to, for example, a pulsimeter and an adjustment method of a pulsimeter that emits light to a blood vessel.
A pulsimeter that uses a light emitter such as a light emitting diode (LED) and a photodetector such as a photo transistor or a photodiode is known. In general, the pulsimeter is configured to be driven by a battery, which means it is required to suppress power consumption.
A technique for suppressing power consumption in the LED to suppress power consumption in a measurement apparatus that emits light to a blood vessel is known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-278758 discloses the following configuration as an apparatus for measuring concentrations of light absorbing substances in blood capable of achieving power saving. That is, an apparatus for measuring concentrations of light absorbing substances in blood in which a light receiving means receives light having different wavelengths emitted to a living tissue including a blood vessel from a plurality of light emitting means, the pulse wave obtained from the light receiving means is processed and the concentrations of light absorbing substances in blood are obtained, and a current optimizing means for controlling a drive current of the plurality of light emitting means to make AC components of the pulse wave have a predetermined value is disclosed.